


Veggie Delite

by lastingopposite



Category: Community
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Episode: s03e13 Digital Exploration of Interior Design, F/M, Objectification, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingopposite/pseuds/lastingopposite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subway is so delicious, Britta wants to eat him all up.</p><p>For the Community 101 kink meme, for the prompt: "What exactly happened that night." Also fills Objectification Kink square for Kink Bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veggie Delite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community-tv.livejournal.com/1074261.html?thread=11775061#t11775061) \- this version has been fixed up quite a bit with the help of magpie4shinies. ♥

“Subway...” Britta says, kissing her way down his neck and working at the buttons of his crisp blue oxford. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Britta,” he moans, pulling her backpack off her shoulders to set to the side. “But no one can know–”

“Shh,” Britta says, kissing his perfect lips to assure him. “No one will know.”

With furious fingers, she gets the last buttons unfastened and immediately attacks his smooth chest with her tongue and lips. “Oh my god, you taste so good.”

“I have to stay... fresh,” he says, gasping under her hungry attention. “Unngh – company policy.”

Britta moans her appreciation into his well-defined deltoid. “I definitely approve. God, what kind of body wash do you use? It's fantastic.”

He smiles. “Organic Natural Spice. It's biodegradable.”

That just makes her attack him with greater fervor. “You are perfect... I could just eat you up. Just like a sandwich.”

He runs a hand through her hair. “Then do it, Britta.” He tilts her chin up so that she's looking into his deep, blue eyes. “I am all yours. Devour me.”

Britta's mouth waters, tingling from the taste of him, sharp and brisk and a little sweet. She takes a nipple between her teeth and bites.

He cries out and she lets go in alarm. “Oh no, did I hurt you?”

“Britta, no,” he says, more sincere than she's ever heard him speak. “You could never hurt me. “You could never hurt me. I was made for you.”

Her voice breaks. “Oh, Subway...” Her teeth dig in, again and again, his cries of pleasure and pain spurring her on. She can't stop herself, she needs to mark him, teeth itching with hunger to claim, again and again. His moans and the encouraging hands on her shoulders spur her on. His skin is a feast for her, and she intends to savor every flavor of him.

She is starting to get desperate now, and moves back up his body to take the tongue of his zipper between her teeth and pull it down. She tugs his pressed khakis down, revealing his erection tenting simple white boxer-briefs and his golden brown thighs.

But she wants to save that for last. His legs are smooth and firm, the color reminiscent of French bread, and the smell of him is stronger here, rising from the hidden crease of his thighs. When she has tasted every square inch of them, she observes her handiwork. Bite marks decorate him from shoulder to toes.

Subway sees her concern and laughs. “My uniform will hide any marks from the company's disapproving eyes. Don't regret this, Britta. Just like I told you before: I was made for you.”

Britta grins and hooks her fingers under the elastic of his boxer-briefs. She kisses him gently on his unmarked lips, hesitating for a moment before revealing what lies beneath the cotton. “I guess now we'll see whether there is a six-inch or a foot long under here.”


End file.
